


Worry

by FirePurpleStar



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePurpleStar/pseuds/FirePurpleStar
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character





	Worry

Worry 

She wished she wasn’t this way. It was never supposed to be this way, she didn’t even remember when it happened. Her emotions started spiraling out of control, and before she knew it she felt like an empty shell. Of course, it wasn’t Taki’s fault, he only tried to support her. She couldn’t appear weak in front of him, he had already helped her so much with her divorce. Now with this unexpected depression, she didn’t know how to feel or what to feel.   
“ I know you said you aren’t in the mood, but maybe we could go grocery shopping together tonight?” Taki asked her hopeful that cooking would lift her spirits. She sighed as she stood up “ No, we’ll just have leftovers tonight.” She walked to her room and shut the door, leaving Taki feeling desperate. Not knowing what is wrong. He slipped his sports coat on and left feeling guilty for leaving her in such a state.  
When she knew he had finally left she opened the door and saw Sydney laying by her in front of her. “Even you’re worried about me, aren’t you girl? I guess I’m not myself right now. I don’t know what’s wrong with me I just don’t want to do anything I just want to sleep.” She sat down on the couch trying to find the motivation to do her chores but just couldn’t seem to move. She just stared out the window. She finally found it in her to do her daily tasks, but she did so sluggishly and more slowly than she normally would. Once, she finally finished She laid down on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.   
Taki walked in shortly thereafter, taking in the view of her peacefully sleeping, he didn’t know how she’d been sleeping lately she had distanced herself and started sleeping in her own room. He walked over to her and stroked her cheek. Taki sat down looking at her, he could see her clenching her jaw and her hands were in tight fists even while sleeping. He didn’t know how to help her, she wouldn’t even talk to him but if she didn’t get better by the end of the week he knew he’d have to confront her.   
Days had passed, but she kept herself on guard, and Taki was fed up. “ Are you going to do the dishes? I’ll help you” He had asked cheerfully She nodded her head “No, I’ll do them in the morning I’m too tired.” That was it, he had had enough. “ She turned to go to bed, but Taki grasped her wrist. “ At least watch tv with me I’ll do the dishes... please.” She knitted her eyebrows together. She couldn’t see she was hurting him by being silent.   
“ I don’t want to Taki, I told you I’m tired.” Taki closed his eyes tightly and reopened them slowly “you’re always tired though _ _ _, we need to talk.” She knew this was it, and she wasn't prepared for it. He couldn’t stand seeing his love suffer, and he had to fix it. She was going to talk if he had to tie her up to get her to do it.   
She nodded and they sat down on the couch. “I need you to talk to me. I can see you’re suffering.” She shook her head vigorously “ Don’t lie to me I know you are.” She broke eye contact and looked down at her hands, and he reached out and grabbed her hand, enveloping it in his warmth. How she had missed his warmth. He lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes “You’re depressed and I think we should get you help. I’m worried about you, I miss you.” She felt irritated “ I don’t need help Taki!" She didn't mean to shout "It’ll pass, I’m right here in front of you what is there to miss?” He stroked her hair “ Even though you are sitting next to me you aren’t really here with me, and you haven’t been for weeks. I want my girlfriend back, not this sad closed off version of her. I don’t know why you won’t talk to me, I want to help you but you won't let me.”   
She tried to blink back the tears because what he is saying is reverberating with her whole being. She knows she’s been awful to him, but she doesn’t know how to fix it. She finally took in a deep breath. "I didn’t want to burden you Taki, you’ve helped me through so much already. I don’t know why I feel like this, I want it to stop but it just won’t and I don’t know why. It is so frustrating.” The tears finally slipped out of her eyes. He looked at her with a mixture of concern and love as he continued to hold her hand. “ You’ve been through a lot, depression has no rhyme or reason it just happens. I’ve been through it, but back then I didn’t have the means to get help but now, here, today with you I can get you help I can get you everything you need.  
I won’t stop loving you because you are sad, but they have people that can help you.” He kissed her cheek, and by this time the tears were free-flowing “ I-If I decide to go will you go with me, I can’t do it by myself I’m too scared.” He moved his hands to her shoulders and rubbed a bit to relax her “ I’ll only go with you if you commit to this. I’m not going to waste my time if you aren’t willing to do the hard work. I’m a busy man.” She leaned into him. “ Okay, Taki I’ll go. I love you so much.” He held her close and smiled “I love you more than you know, you have no idea what it’s like watching you suffer, so from now on ..... tell me .....please.” She looked up at him “I will, I’m so sorry.” He sealed her promise with a sweet kiss, and he did as she asked he went to every therapy session even if all he did was listen. He even picked up her antidepressants for her after work, and slowly she got better with Taki’s love and support.


End file.
